memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Deep Space 9 Bajoran Militia personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel assigned to Deep Space 9. Command division Operations division Sciences division Dual branches Male officer This Bajoran served aboard Deep Space 9 between 2369 and 2375. He was present when the Federation took over the space station Deep Space 9 in 2369 and when the Cardassians damaged the station later. ( ) Together with several other Bajorans and civilians he hunted down Constable Odo until the security chief found shelter in his office and was one of the mob members who threw stone-like objects onto the security deputies in front of the office. Prior to this he accompanied Zayra and his group to the talks with Commander Sisko in ops. ( ) He spent time on the Promenade when Tahna Los came aboard the station. ( ) He was watching Tosk being captured and taken prisoner by the Hunters. ( ) He was also one of the spectators of the Q-created boxing match between Commander Sisko and Q himself. ( ) He joined fellow Bajorans in Quark's shortly after Lieutenant Jadzia Dax was unsuccessful being captured by the Klaestrons. ( ) The same year he visited the bar again when Lieutenant Dax ordered a raktajino. ( ) During the visit of the Wadi delegation, he participated in a dabo game with Falow and his companions. ( ) He witnessed Rom being ruled out by Quark at the bar and was later selling jumja sticks to customers on the Promenade. ( ) The same year he sold jumja sticks to Morn and a female Starfleet officer. ( ) When the thoughts and wishes of the Deep Space 9 residents became reality, he was one of the winning players at Quark's dabo table. Another Bajoran gave him more latinum by throwing it down from the second level. Later he visited the Promenade. ( ) He witnessed the robbery of Lwaxana Troi's latinum brooch and how Constable Odo found the robber, a Dopterian. ( ) Together with a female Bajoran he shared drinks at Quark's Bar. ( ) He passed Major Kira Nerys on her way to the infirmary, spent time on the Promenade and at his jumja stick kiosk, and witnessed the murder of Aamin Marritza on the Promenade. ( ) He stood behind Vedek Winn Adami when she accused Keiko O'Brien of blasphemy and left with Winn and the other Bajorans the space in front of the school. He was present when the residents and Bajorans of Deep Space 9 gathered after the bomb destroyed the school aboard the station and passed Vedek Bareil Antos at the airlock. Shortly after this he witnessed the assassination attempt of Bareil by the Bajoran engineer Neela. ( ) He visited Quark's bar while offered Quark some business opportunities and while the two Ferengi visited the homeworld of the Dosi in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) Wearing the uniform of a Bajoran officer, he was encountered by Commander Sisko on the evening of Bajor's entry to the Federation. Sisko addressed this Bajoran and told him "You don't belong here". ( ) He was among the Bajorans who followed Captain Sisko on the Promenade after he came back to Deep Space 9 following the First Battle of Chin'toka. ( ) .|During the first season, he was only seen as a Bajoran civilian. In later episodes he was encountered in different Bajoran uniforms.|Although the episode "Rapture" did not identify him, this character was assumed to be expanded as Vedek Yevir Linjarin in subsequent DS9 novels.}} 02 02 04